1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a light sensor for detecting the illumination of external light, and more particularly to a composite-type light sensor in which a plurality of light-receiving elements are integrally mounted in a single unit for measuring illumination of different types; for example a circumferential light and a forward light are measured when a head lamp of an automobile is automatically energized.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Hitherto, there has been needed separate light sensors for achieving different light measuring objectives, respectively, such as for measuring an average illumination and for measuring a partial illumination.
Such conventional sensors create problems since it is difficult to make small the size of the sensor since a plurality of separate light sensors are required, and since it is necessary to adjust the mounting direction of the light sensors, thereby requiring a complex process for manufacturing the light sensor.